Easter Day Quest
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: First Brittana/Glee one-shot! Brittany wants to do something special for Santana for Easter. Fluff! Enjoy!


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to original owners - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE.

Ok, so this is my first Glee one-shot. One of my favourite pairings - Brittana! This is in response to a prompt of the same name off of **BRITTANAPROMPTS** over on Tumblr.

Enjoy this little Brittana Easter fic!

* * *

Santana's eyes fluttered open. She winced at the light that had seeped into the room through the cracks in the curtains. As she rubbed her eyes, she was greeted with a kiss. As she pulled away, she looked down to find Brittany curled in to her and flashing her her best toothy grin.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Hey, Britt-Britt." She smiled, leaning down and kissing the blonde again.

"Happy easter" Brittany beamed, kissing Santana's exposed collarbone before resting her head back on the latina's chest.

"Same to you too" Santana said, wrapping her arms around Brittany, pulling her closer.

"Say it"

"I just did" She looked down and saw Brittany pouting. "Aww, come on Britt. You know I can't resist that look."

"I know" Brittany chuckled, knowing that she had already won this argument.

Santana sighed. "Ok, Happy easter Brittany"

"See, you _can_ do it!" The blonde chuckled, leaning up and kissing Santana again before returning her head to the latina's chest.

After a few more minutes of silence, Brittany spoke up. "San, what time is it?"

Santana glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. "Uh, 11:30 am."

"You wanna get lunch?"

"Hmm...thinking about it, I am hungry."

"What for?"

"Breadstix?"

"Sounds good" She smiled as she looked up at Santana and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. All of a sudden they heard a loud rumble. "I think your stomach likes that idea too" She chuckled, Santana joining in.

"Yeah, come on. I'm hungry."

"Me too."

They proceeded to untangle themselves from each other and shower and get changed. As Santana glanced outside, she could see that it was going to be a boiling hot day. So, she went back to her closet and grabbed her fedora, completing her outfit. Brittany walked in from the bathroom in a yellow summer dress with her hair flowing down around her shoulders. She studied Santana closer. She wore a pair of black shorts, a white tank top with some random design printed on the front, a pair of converses and her hair was also down with a fedora to top it off.

"Wow, Santana you look hot!" Brittany gasped, walking up to her girlfriend.

"Why thank you, but you don't look too bad yourself miss Pierce." Santana watched as the dancer sauntered towards her, swaying her hips seductively.

"Thank you." She took a few more steps and let Santana pull her closer, closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a heated kiss, both of them reveling in the feel of each other's lips.

Brittany was the first one to pull away. "Come on. As much as I love your sweet lady kisses, I'm hungry."

* * *

After a filling lunch, Brittany and Santana spent the majority of the afternoon together, reveling in the hot weather that they had been blessed with. They were now sat in some random park, nestling against each other. As Brittany sat on the grass with her head on Santana's shoulder, she decided that now was the perfect time to go home and give Santana her easter surprise.

"San?"

"Yes, Britt-Britt?"

"I have a surprise for you at home."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And I think now would be the perfect time to go home and give it to you."

"Ok. I suppose it is getting hot out here. Come on, I can't wait to see what you've got for me"

Brittany lead Santana into their house. The previous evening she had distracted her girlfriend long enough and managed to hide ten brightly coloured eggs around the house.

"Are you gonna give me my egg now?" Santana asked as she was lead into the living room and guided down onto the couch.

"Who said I was gonna give you an egg?" Brittany smirked, knowing exactly where Santana's mind wandered off to. "And no, it's not that either silly." She laughed, playfully slapping Santana's arm and joining her on the couch.

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't get you an egg this year"

Santana's face dropped. "What?" She asked astounded.

"I didn't get you an egg."

"Why?"

"Because I got you something better. Instead of buying the egg that you specifically wanted, I hid ten of them around the house."

"So that's why you were acting sneakily last night. I wondered why you were ushering me into different rooms."

"I wanted to make Easter special for you this year. So, this is the best idea I came up with on my own."

"Brittany..." Santana smiled. She pulled the blonde towards her, wrapping her arms around her slim waist and kissing her. "You are such a genius sometimes" She whispered into her lover's ear, trying to hide the sinking feeling that was already beginning to settle within her stomach. She had never been any good at finding things. It was one of her weaknesses. Luckily, when she wanted to find something she just called on her girlfriend and she would find it for for her. But this time, it was that said girlfriend who was asking her to search for ten eggs all by herself, with no help. Normally, she wouldn't care as much if it was any other person, but it was Brittany. She didn't want to let her down after she had set all of this up, especially since she had done it on her own with no-ones help.

"Thank you" Brittany whispered in return, pulling back and kissing the latina before breaking the embrace. "I'm gonna go into the kitchen and see if Lord Tubbington will wear the special easter bunny outfit I bought him."

"Ok." Santana chuckled.

"One more thing"

"Yes, Britt?" Santana replied as she watched her girlfriend turn around in the doorway.

"Can I wear your fedora?"

Santana grinned from ear to ear and got up, taking off the hat and passing it to Brittany who put it on.

"Thank you" Brittany smiled, kissing Santana again before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen.

Satana sighed and turned back to face the living room. She placed her hands on her hips and took in a deep breath, ready to try her best.

* * *

An hour and a half later, and Santana was still searching for the eggs. She hadn't even gotten one yet and she was starting to get frustrated. She felt as if she was letting Brittany down, and she never liked that feeling. If it had been anyone else, she would have given up an hour ago, but she loved Brittany and tried her best for the blonde. Unfortunately for Santana, things weren't going her way and she was starting to give up hope.

She sat down on her and Brittany's bed and decided that she had given up. She had searched every room in the house and couldn't find any of those stupid eggs. She sighed and started swearing to herself in spanish.

"Por el amor de dios! Estúpidos los huevos de mierda! No puedo creer que un pedazode chocolate que me estúpida más listo! Me! Santana López de mierda! Jodan los huevos de Pascua! Chocolate, estúpido! Que se jodan todos!" She ranted, frustrated how a stupid piece of chocolate could out-smart her.

As Brittany sat staring at Lord Tubbington, admiring and wondering if he liked wearing his outfit, she all of a sudden heard a long string of spanish cursing coming from her and Santana's bedroom. She knew the Latina was not happy, so she decided to stop her train of thought and go and investigate what was wrong with her girlfriend. Lord Tubbington, bunny costumes and chocolate could wait. Right now Santana needed her.

She made her way up the stairs and down the hallway towards their bedroom where the cursing was coming from. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head into the room. Santana was sat on the bed looking angry with her head in her hands, cursing in spanish.

"Baby?" She called out from behind the door.

Santana bolted upright to see Brittany poking her head out from behind the door. She sniffled and wiped away a tear and watched Brittany come into the room. She hadn't even realised she was crying until it was too late.

"Oh, don't cry" Brittany rushed into the room and sat down next to the latina, pulling her into her arms. Satana cried, feeling as if she'd completely let Brittany down.

"I'm sorry" Santana sobbed.

Brittany took to stroking her hair, trying to soothe her. "For what?"

"I let you down."

"Couldn't you find any?"

"No. I feel like a complete and utter failure"

"Hey, no thinking that. You didn't let me down. It was just a couple of eggs, San. It's fine. If you want I can find them for you."

"There's no point."

"There is, I'm gonna go find them. Stay here. I'll be right back." She kissed Santana and left the room.

As Santana watched Brittany walk out of the room, she sighed and sat back on the bed, starting to daydream. Not too long later, Brittany entered the room with a bundle of brightly pastel coloured eggs in her arms. She dropped them onto the bed and they scattered onto the duvet by Santana's converse-clad feet.

"That should be all of them"

Santana sat up and counted the eggs. "But babe, there's only nine eggs."

"Egg-sactly." Brittany chuckled a her own joke. Santana smiled but went serious again.

"Come on. Why is there only nine?"

"There's a tenth one in this room. It's the mother egg so it's a big one. Want me to help?" She smiled as Santana displayed a look of pure horror on her face. "Haha, don't worry. I'm just kidding. Go look in my closet." Santana eyed her suspiciously before getting up off the bed and heading for Brittany's closet. She opened the door and peered inside. Looking around, she spotted a glint of shiny blue paper. She reached inside and plucked a box out from the closet. As she turned to face Brittany, she beamed at actually being able to find something.

"Go on, it's for you" Brittany smiled.

Santana joined her on the bed and unwrapped the box. Inside was the egg that she initially wanted, but thought Brittany hadn't got her. "I thought you said you hadn't got me the egg I wanted."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't. Anyway, it made sense to get you the one you wanted and make it the tenth, and most special egg."

Santana smiled at her before pulling the blonde into a hug. "You're so smart!" She smiled excitedly, kissing her again. She pulled away suddenly, remembering the egg that she had gotten for Brittany.

"Oh, I have something for you too!"

"Really?" Brittany perked up.

"Yeah. Hold on." Santana put the egg on the bed behind her and headed for her own closet. She opened it and reached inside, pulling out a box that was wrapped in bright yellow shiny paper. She practically beamed as she strode back over to the bed, handing Brittany the box. "Here. Happy Easter Britt."

Brittany giggled and unwrapped the box. She pulled away the paper to reveal a box decorated with ducks. She looked up at Santana with tear-filled eyes.

"Go on, open it!" Santana urged.

"Ok" Brittany opened the duck covered box to reveal an egg wrapped with gold foil, also decorated with ducks. It also had her name on it. She looked up at the latina and immediately wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you so much San! I love it!"

"I knew you would." Santana smiled, stroking Brittany's hair as the blonde admired the duck covered egg.

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Lord Tubbington can eat easter eggs?"

The End.


End file.
